


Winter's Fury

by Rikerbabe



Series: Seasons Change [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: William Riker and Lynn Hawthorne have developed their relationship, only to be dragged into a conspiracy of war against the Klingon Empire and the Federation's allies. They have fled Earth to discover who's behind the plot and to stop an all-out war that will destroy everything and everyone that they love.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had started out rather good, after spending four days moving Lynn into his apartment. She didn't have too much to bring over, and they had sorted through the rest of the stuff she decided to leave there. Lynn had laughed when he saw her collection of holo-novels and rolled his eyes at them. “There's not too many of them, Will. And none of them are detective style stories. I don't like those, anyway.” In the end Will had agreed to give her a shelf for them. After putting her stuff away, they had gone to one of her favorite restaurants for an early dinner. _Antonio's_ was not too busy and they got a nice view of the city as they sat near the large picture window. Will and Lynn ordered their signature dish, steamed Alaskan Lobster and Scallops. She had been quiet and that got Will to worrying a bit. The mere thought of Admiral Nathaniel Stevens lurking in the background, got them worried. Stevens was known to launch a surprise attack on his enemies and both of them were very aware of that. Reaching over, Will took her hand and smiled. “Are you OK? You're very quiet, my love.” Lynn matched his smile, and squeezed his hand. “Yes, I am.....Just thinking of how everything has happened within the last few weeks. Meeting you, finding out about Admiral Stevens.....It's a lot to take in, but I'm coping.” He nodded, thinking about how everything had changed with him. “I know, Lynn. I lost my son, the kids are upset with me for not informing them immediately, and now Stevens is up to something. But finding you has changed everything for the better...I'm not going to lie about that. You are the one thing that has kept me going, and that won't change. Even if it comes to choosing between Starfleet and you, the Federation and you....I'll always chose you over them.” Lynn's eyes briefly grew wide as she thought about his words. Never had anyone ever told her that SHE was more important than whatever they were doing. “No, Will...please don't think that you have to chose me over Starfleet or the Federation. I will always be here. They need you more than I do. If Stevens does do whatever he's thinking of, you may be the only one who could stop him. You know his thoughts, he's basically told you what he plans to do, even if he hasn't spoken them out loud. Akaar will need you, all of the Federation will need you. Please, my darling...” Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, holding his hand tightly in hers.

The waiter approached them with their food and they started to eat, the lobster being very good. “I didn't know the lobsters got this big anymore. They usually don't get past five pounds, I guess.” Lynn remarked as she took a bite of the lobster meat. Will nodded, as he sipped his iced tea. “Wild ones are usually larger than five, more like ten to twelve pounds. Used to catch them as a kid, but never kept them. Released them out of the traps, and let them go back into the bay.” Lynn grinned as she took a bite of scallops. “What did you used to catch, other than lobsters?” “Oh, I can catch a moose, skin it and pretty much cook the meat to where you really can't tell it's moose meat.” Will laughed, remembering the look on his father's face when he had killed than 150 pound moose by himself. “There's pretty much nothing I can't hunt for or fish for, Lynn.” He replied, taking a bite of scallops. They finished their dinner and was contemplating dessert as the dinner rush started to come in. Will and Lynn decided to head home for some strawberries and cream cake that Lynn made earlier in the day. Will paid for the dinner and they left the restaurant, walking to one of the public transporter terminals in the city. A light wind blew the few remaining leaves on the sidewalk as they walked arm-in-arm down the sidewalk. The stars were faintly starting to show, and the sun was lowering in the sky. Will had never felt any happier than he did at this moment. Lynn smiled as she caught the relaxed look on his face, happy that he doing better than when she first saw him weeks ago. She herself had been changed by their relationship as well, and her co-workers saw that. Before she had been keeping to herself and not really getting to know them. But now, she was spending more time out of her office, talking with not only the patients a bit more but with the staff as well.

The transporter kiosk was just ahead and there were a few people there, waiting for access. Will and Lynn knew it would be at least an hour before they could transport back to the apartment, so they decided to go into one of the many tea houses that were in the area, for a drink while they waited. Lynn chose a Vulcan-run establishment that we known for its many herbal teas. Will hadn't really liked tea, preferring either coffee or Raktajino as his choice of a drink. But he knew that Lynn really like it, so he graciously allowed her to choose. She ordered a Oolong blend that really smelled good, and Will ordered the same. They sat there in the semi-quiet, talking about the rest of the week. “I have to go back to my office the day after tomorrow..I don't want to, but Akaar is wanting me to return as quickly as possible. The work is pilling up and my aide is swamped.” Will sighed, as he took a drink of his tea. Lynn nodded, sipping her own. “Sickbay is getting overloaded again...The Marines are starting their annual 'War Games' and people are getting pretty banged up. Nothing serious, but lots of bruises and the like. I hate this time of the year....” She said, drinking the last of the tea. He nodded and glanced at an old-time clock on the wall. “Let's go see if the terminal is clear. It's getting late...” Lynn smiled and slipped her hand in his, enjoying the connection. They left the tea house and headed to the kiosk, both of them laughing at something Will told her.

But they hadn't noticed the man sitting in the rear of the tea house, watching them. Akaar had felt bad about shadowing them but he felt that Will and Lynn was in danger from Stevens. He had one of his people follow them for the past few days, in order to protect them. The man reported back hourly to him and Akaar felt that soon Stevens would make his move, but what concerned him was how and where. The Admiralty was becoming more fractured by the day, with Stevens and his camp wanting an all-out war with the Klingon Empire, who were their allies. He was also becoming more concerned at reports coming in from several systems near the Neutral Zone, that the Klingons were preparing themselves for all-out combat. Knowing that if war was started, there would be no way out for the Federation or the Klingon Empire. Both of them would be destroyed in the end and all to one man' twisted and deadly ambitions for power. Will and Lynn would somehow get caught up in this, and that was what Akaar wanted to avoid. He paced his living room, thinking about how to proceed in this matter. Stopping at the window, Akaar looked out into the night, and wished that things had turned out better than what they had. A feeling of dread slowly crept up his spine and he knew that Stevens had put them all in imminent danger. Turning to his desk off in the corner of the living room, he sent Will a message that would force both him and Lynn to flee Earth in order to save themselves and for Will to stop Stevens, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Lynn receive a warning from Admiral Akaar and they flee Earth to discover who Admiral Stevens is conspiring with to start a war with the Klingon Empire.

Will and Lynn arrived back at their apartment before Akaar's message arrived, in a good mood. Lynn had told him of the several new interns she had received from Starfleet Medical, and how all but one of them had been off-planet before. “....and Richards, bless him, has never been off-planet before..I just wonder sometimes if they all think that Earth doesn't have enough doctors. SOMEONE has to go on the ships and the Stations...good grief...the EMH's can't always be used. There are some races that won't see a doctor unless is a real one, not a hologram.” Lynn said, getting ready for bed. Will, who had been listening from the doorway, nodded. “I agree. The EMH's are useful, but only in an emergency. I do understand that the _Voyager_ used one when they lost their doctor, but you can't rely on one all of the time.” He said, coming into the room and slipping his arms around her. She smiled and kissed him, her heart full of love for this man who had changed her life for the better. “I have an idea....” Will began smiling, but a sound from his terminal interrupted the moment.

Will released her and went to his desk, frowning at who could be wanting to talk at this late hour. Lynn followed, curious to see the message for herself. He sat at the desk and brought up the screen. A recorded message from Akaar was waiting for him and glancing at Lynn, punched in his code. “Will....you and Lynn are to leave Earth tonight. I have the coordinates of a ship that will take you away from here to the Lyshan system. Admiral Stevens is preparing for all-out war and I don't want either one of you two involved. You may, however find information on what exactly his plans are and who are his agents in this matter. Once you find this out, relay this information to me immediately, so I can inform the Federation Grand Assembly. Do not argue with me...just GO!” Akaar's image faded from the screen and Will glanced at Lynn, who stood there in shock. He shut the terminal down and kissed her temple, as tears flooded her eyes. “Go get a few things together, Lynn. We have to leave in an hour.” She nodded as the shock of the message sunk in. Turning, she went back into their room and grabbed some of her clothes and put them into one of the travel bags in the expansive closet. Will came and packed some of his, leaving his uniform behind. Taking his communicator badge, his mind racing at the thought of leaving Earth and running from Stevens. But Akaar had said he didn't want to argue with either one of them. Lynn grabbed her badge and changed into some comfortable civilian clothes, stuffing her silk nightgown into the bag.

“I'm ready, Will. Did he say how long we would be gone?” She asked as they walked into the living room. He shook his head, thinking about Rose and Jean-Guy. “No, Lynn. He didn't say...hopefully we'll be back in a week or two.” Lynn's expression was one of doubt and a bit of fear. “Don't worry...He has his reasons for us to leave...I'm sure of it.” Will said, walking towards her. “I'm not doubting that, it's just so abrupt.....” She began but her voice trailed off as realization sunk in. “He thinks that Stevens will strike tomorrow, doesn't he?” Will shook his head as he picked up his bag and hers. “I really don't know, Lynn. Stevens has been planning this for a while now. We all failed to see it coming, Akaar and the rest of the Admiralty. He doesn't want me in the way...if the Admiralty fails to stop him, then I'm the only one who possibly could.” Lynn nodded and squared her shoulders as she walked to the door. “We best not keep the ship waiting, Will.” They left the apartment, not knowing if they would ever return. As the 'lift took them down to the main floor, Will wondered if Akaar had informed the rest of the Admirals that he could trust. But there would be no way to know for certain if Akaar had. They made their way to the kiosk and Will tapped in the coordinates for the transport pad that he was given. Will motioned for her to take her place and he stood beside her as they dissolved into the transporter buffer.

A few moments later they emerged at a rather dank and dark place, one that Lynn didn't recognize. “Will? Are you sure that he gave you the correct coordinates?” Will nodded and looked around. The walls were dirty, the floor even more so. “I double checked them before I shut the terminal down. They were correct, but I didn't think that he would have sent us here.” There was a noise that came from the back of the building and he motioned for Lynn to get behind him. As she did so, a rather husky man emerged from the darkness and stared at them. “Are you two the ones I'm to transport?” He demanded, a harsh tone in his voice. “I have to be leaving now....well, are you?” Will nodded at him, trying to ease any tension the man felt. “Yes, we are....and you are....?” “You don't need to know my name nor do I want to know yours or your traveling companion's. Come with me if you want to leave this bloody damn planet.” He snarled and turned around, walking to the rear end of the building. Will and Lynn followed him, unsure of just what Akaar had in mind for them. Lynn glanced around as they followed him, worried that they may never be able to return to Earth again, if there would be an Earth to return to. Will somehow sensed her apprehension and squeezed her hand, giving her a quick, small smile. They saw a small shuttle that sat waiting for them a few hundred yards from the building and she took a small breath and stepped inside, following Will and praying for a rather uneventful trip. The shuttle took off, and they knew that it would be some time before they would look upon San Francisco again.


End file.
